


Purvi, Padmavati

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [11]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The woman in her wants to revolt at the very idea, even if the wife in her urges her to calm down.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Purvi, Padmavati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



> Purvi is a raga with a deeply serious, quiet and somewhat mystical character, sung at dusk.

_Was it necessary?_

The question keeps whirling in Padmavati’s mind, at times threatening to rip her apart.

And ignoring it doesn’t seem to make things easier.

Hanging out with the evil princes who supported her husband through thick and thin is something she can understand, even if she doesn’t endorse it.

But calling Draupadi a whore?

How exactly was that necessary?

The woman in her wants to revolt at the very idea, even if the wife in her urges her to calm down.

 _This won’t end well,_ Padmavati whispers to herself.


End file.
